Ryo and Bagi
by DevaStrophicGuy
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday, a deliquent's life changes when he befriends a half cougar-half human hybrid.


The Sun had now begun to peak up from the Earth's seemingly endless flat distance. Light slowly begun to pour out and spread out through the land. Darkness had begun to disappear along with the night's only source of light, the stars and the moon. The crickets have ceased their nightly melody, as the birds took over with their own songs. The morning of Fall had begun to arise upon Japan.

The Sun's early morning light started to wake up most people. It's light didn't effect some though, for they were either bone tired from the exhausting shift they pulled. Or were just sleeping in.

The light then flowed from house to house until it reached another household. The house was a normal residence, the only thing wrong with the home was the racoon trespassing sometimes. It would make the trash outside look like a wasteland when it came to the house. The light then made it's way to the windows, illuminating what it could in the home. It then reached the final window that had a bedroom on the other side of the glass. The room also had the only sign of life the house had. And that sign of life was a Japanese teenager, who wasn't getting Earth's wake up memo as usual. The boy just simply kept sleeping as the light had no effect on him.

But then an sudden dinging sound was heard, spliting the silence as a alarm clock blared out it's own call, a not so sublime sound at that either. The noise didn't last for long as a hand practically slammed down on the small device. The sound was shut off as the boy laid there for a couple minutes. The teen did not want to get up, not on this day. But once he woke up, odds were his body and brain would not drift back off to sleep. No matter how hard he tried.

Knowing this, he reluctantly sat up slowly from his bed.

The young Japanese boy name is Ryosuke Ishigami, but he was mostly called Ryo. He had fair skin, nothing out of the ordinary. He had dark brown hair, which was currently in the "just got out of bed" style. He has light brown eyes. The only peculiar thing was that he had a strange lone facial hair on the right side of his cheek, making it look like someone scribbled a pen or marker across his face. Other than that, his body was nothing irregular.

Ryo then unexcitingly got out of bed, then walked to his closet. Then opened it to browse what fabric to put on his skin today. He decided to get what he normally wore, a white collared shirt that had a red lace coming from underneath the collars and was buttoned at the chest area with a golden yellow button. Then once he got the shirt on, he went to his drawer that had his pants stuffed inside. He got a pair out and pulled them on. Then got his pair of shoes and pulled them on as well as he shoved his feet inside the shoes.

After getting the morning routine over with, Ryo started to walk out the door, when he paused for a moment when he caught glimpse of the picture frame sitting on top of the shelf. The picture was of a younger Ryo along with his mother and father. They all looked happy in that photo. But that was only happiness from the past, things have changed since then. Ryo's mother was hardly home or around for him almost all his life. But ten years ago, she got so caught up in her work, she didn't even come home at all. Her workplace was her home now. Her job was a being a researcher at the SuperLife Center, which was a research lab. Ryo's father was almost no different. He didn't move out of the house, but he was hardly home too. He was a crime reporter, so he was always on the move. So it was just Ryo left at home. Alone as always. To Ryo, his home was really just a place to eat and sleep. For it didn't really FEEL like home. That is all Ryo felt now. Abandoned, lonesome, and isolation. He didn't even feel like he had a family.

Ryo then shook his head in revulsion and now turned away from the picture frame and started to walk down the hallway and descends down the stairs. Ryo began to think what day it was. And this day is why he didn't really want to get up. Today was his sixteenth birthday...but he cared for none.

So what if it was his birthday? It's not like anybody cared. It's not like his loved ones were here with him to rejoice for him being born on this day. What was the point of even getting out of bed? Well one reason was his damn alarm clock.

Ryo sighed as he went to the front door. He turned the knob and walked out the door. "Today is my birthday. But who cares? Besides, nothing special is going to happen today anyway." He said quietly to himself as he went to his destination, leaving behind a home that felt dead to him.


End file.
